Performing For Our Idols
by jlo2018
Summary: DISCLAIMER: i DON'T OWN ANYTHING! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE THE FIVE GIRLS AND HOW THE STORY IS WRITTEN. Five girls:Luna,Monica,Jennifer, Rebecca, and Alice are a group called '5 to 1' . They are huge Directioners. When they are heard during a 1D signing, they are asked to sing at the end of a 1D concert. What will happen? Will things go wrong?
**Hello my fellow Wattpad readers. I can up with this at the top of my head like i did with the other one-shots that I've wrote. I hope you like it.**
❤️flirtty_styles

 **Luna'sPOV:**

Im so excited today. Finally, me and my four besties, Jennifer,Monica,Rebecca,and Alice, are going to meet our idols ONE DIRECTION!

We've been planning and saving for this day ever since One Direction became big in America. Each of us had gotten a job (not that hard since we are all 18 and just out of high school) and saved up for whenever the boys would come to America for a concert of meet and greet. I remember the day the boys tol the American 1D fandom that they would be coming for their tour.

 _~flashback~_

 _"Turn it on!Turn it on!" Monica basically yelled in my ear as we all sat in my room, on my bad, with my laptop in front of us._

 _"I am, gosh. Doesn't take two seconds for it to load." I said is exasperation._

 _"Whatever, your computer is slow." She said, looking impatient. I looked at her, irritated. I know my laptop is slow, captain obvious._

 _"Girls, calm down. Were don't need fighting." Rebecca said, being the responsible one. Always count on her to keep her friends in check. Maybe that's why she LOVES Liam. Huh, have to ask her sometime. When it loaded, I gt onto youtube and twitter, waiting for at least one of the boys to tweet or upload a surprise they keep on saying would be reveal today._

 _"They need to hurry, I'm hungry." Alice said with a groan._

 _"Your always hungry." Jennifer said with a small smile on her face. That's true. Alice is always hungry and she never gains weight. Lucky her. Looking at screen. I saw a new video on One Direction's channel._

 _"There is a video!" I squealed, getting the girl's attention. We all fangirled for awhile before I clicked it. It buffered for a second before an image of all five of our boys came up. We all 'eeked' but shut up, listening to what they have to say._

 _"Hi, We're One Direction!" They all said._

 _"We are so excited to announce that for our next tour, which is starting later this year, we are going back to each and every state in the US. Also we would be doing meet and greet hours before each concert." Harry said._

 _"So hope to see all you American Directioners. America, we are coming to you!" after Louis finished, they waves and the video finished. It was silent for a moment before we all screamed. Luckly, I moved out of my parents house months ago or else we would have scared them._

 _"They are coming to America!" we screamed. We all started to dance around. Then Rebecca stopped, making all of us stop._

 _"We have to get the full package. Meet and greet, concert ticket, front row, and back stage passes." She says, serious._

 _" That's a lot of money." Jennifer says, looking dissapointed. Then she looked at me, determined. Oh shit, she has a plan. "Look up how much they cost. I have a plan." Ha! I was right. I went online and looked up the price for what we need. Holy shi-_

 _" &1,000?!" I screamed._

 _"What?!" They all said. We all grew sad. We don't have that kind of money._

 _"We are getting jobs." Jennifer said firmly. She stood up and started pacing. "I don't give a damn about what kind of job as long as it doesn't have to do with selling drugs." She turned to us and I saw fire flicker in her eyes. She is determined. "I'm going to meet them one way or another.(See what I did there? No..? fine then.)" We all nodded. We will meet our idols._

 _~flashback end~_

At the time I didn't think we would really pull it off but some how we did. And I was ecstatic. We all were. But we are also nervous. Well I was. And when I nervous, I stat to sing softly by myself. Well not always. You see, all five of could sing. Really well at that. And the funny thing is, ts that when we all sing a 1D song, we can perfectly sing the part of our favorite band member. For example, the girls gave me Zayn's part because I could go as high up the octave than the others and almost the lowest. And I might have a celebrity crush on him. Jennifer has Harry's part cause damn, that girl can sing low. And she LOVES Harry. Rebecca has Liam's, Monica has Louis', and Alice has Niall's. And they all have a crush or loves them. It works good.

We have a youtube channel and we do covers for different songs. We have a lot of subscribers. You can say we are famous in the Youtube fandom.

I got ready for the day in a red jumper that says 'Keep Calm and Love Zayn Malik' with black skinny jeans. I then put on my red Toms. I put on a bow in my hair to keep my bangs out of my eyes. Putting light make up, I grabbed my phone, purse, and key and walked to my car, getting in. I drove to pick up the other girls. It seems like we all had the same idea. Each had a different colored jumper with 'Keep calm and Love...' an the name of their favorite band member with skinny jeans and their Toms the same color as their jumpers. I pointed this out to them and they laughed. We drove off the the location in downtown Atlanta where the boys will have their Meet and there, we got off, grabbed our new 1D Cd and walking into the line to get into the building with all the screaming girls. There was security guards in the front letting each girl in one by one. It took awhile but then we were finally let through and into another line, but this one was twice as long. Really?!

 **Jennifer's POV:**

Oh my gosh, this will take forever! I could tell the other girls were getting impatient. I mean you would too if you have to wait in the line for wo knows how long, listening to the girls around you scream or the girls seeing the boys now fangirl.

Then I had an idea. I looked at Luna and poked her in the ribs. She glared at me but I didnt care. I leaned in and whispered, "We should start singing one of their songs. That always calms us." I leaned back to see her eyes bright with excitement. We told the other girls and they agreed.

"Which song?" Monica asked as we moved a few steps forward.

We thought for a moment before I got a song.

"Rock Me!" I said excited. "But we have to do it softly cause I don't want any of the other girls to sing with us, ok?" They nodded in agreement. Giving one last look at them, I stated the beat. Stomp, stomp, clap. Stomp, stomp, clap. I repeatedly do this softly and the girls then joined in. Stomp, stomp, clap. Stomp, stomp, clap. Then I start to sing.

 _Do_ _you_ _remember_ _summer_ _'09?_

 _Wanna_ _go_ _back_ _there_ _every_ _night_

 _Just_ _cant_ _lie,was_ _the_ _best_ _time_ _of_ _my_ _life._

 _Lying_ _on_ _the_ _beach_

 _as_ _the_ _sun_ _blew_ _out_

 _playing_ _this_ _guitar_

 _by_ _the_ _fire_ _too_ _loud_

 _oh,_ _my_ _my_ _they_ _could_ _never_ _shut_ _us_ _down._

Many girls hear us and was about to join but i some girls around them shook their head. Good, some knew not to interrupt.

 _(Monica_Me_ _in_ _backround)_

 _I_ _used_ _to_ _this_ _that_

 _i_ _was_ _better_ _alone,_

 _why_ _did_ _i_ _ever_ _want_ _to_

 _let_ _you_ _go?_

 _Under_ _the_ _moonlight_ _as_ _we_ _stared_ _at_ _the_ _sea_

 _the_ _works_ _you_

 _whispered_ _i_ _will_

 _always_ _believe_

The lined moved but we didn't stop singing. Girls started filming us but the boys still didn't notice up yet.

 _(All)I_ _want_ _you_ _to_ _rock_ _me,_

 _rock_ _me,_ _rock_ _me,_

 _yeah._

 _I_ _want_ _you_ _to_ _rock_ _me,_

 _rock_ _me,_ _rock_ _me,_

 _yeah_

 _i_ _want_ _you_ _to_ _hit_ _the_

 _petal,_ _heavy_ _metal,_

 _show_ _me_ _you_ _care_

 _i_ _want_ _you_ _to_ _rock_ _me,_

 _rock_ _me,_ _rock_ _me,_

 _yeah_

Everyone around us started doing the beat for us and we were glad. We moved more upward the line and some guards are starting to notice us but didn't say anything.

( _Rebecca)_

 _Yeah_ _we_ _were_ _together_

 _summer_ _09'_

 _wanna_ _roll_ _back_ _like_

 _pressing_ _rewind,_

 _you_ _were_ _mine_ _and_ _we_

 _never_ _said_ _goodbye_

 _(Monica_Me_ _in_ _backround_ _&_ _[_])_

 _i_ _used_ _to_ _think_ _that_

 _I_ _was_ _better_ _alone_

 _[better_ _alone]_

 _why_ _did_ _i_ _ever_ _wanna_

 _let_ _you_ _go?_

 _[let_ _you_ _go]_

 _under_ _the_ _moonlight_

 _as_ _we_ _stared_ _at_ _the_ _sea_

 _[stared_ _at_ _the_ _sea]_

 _the_ _words_ _you_

 _whispered_ _i_ _will_

 _always_ _believe_

Then I noticed that Paul is looking at us. I could see why. Five girls,singing (1d song too), laughing, while almost everyone in the back helped with the beat. Im surprised one direction didn't notice.

 _(All)_

 _I want you to rock me,_

 _rock me, rock me,_

 _yeah_

 _I want you to rock me,_

 _rock me, rock me_

 _yeah_

 _I want you to hit the_

 _petal, heavy metal,_

 _show me you care_

 _I want you to rock me,_

 _rock me, rock me,_

 _yeah_

 _R-O-C-K me again_

 _R-O-C-K me again_

 _R-O-C-K me again_

 _yeah_

 _i want you to_

 _R-O-C-K me again_

 _R-O-C-K me again_

 _R-O-C-K me again_

 _yeah_

We got everyone silent again, wanting to go this part ourselves. The girls were smiling, and i was too. Singing was always fun. Win everyone was quiet, we all started the beat and only us.

 _(All)_

 _I want you to rock me,_

 _rock me, rock me_

 _yeah_

 _i want you to rock me,_

 _rock me, rock me_

 _yeah_

As Alice started the next verse, the other girls got our audience to beat with us, and we finished the song with Luna getting the different notes than us perfectly.

 _(All)_

 _I want you to hit the_

 _petal, heavy metal,_

 _show me you care_

 _i want you to rock me,_

 _rock me, rock me_

 _yeah_

 _i want you to rock me,_

 _rock me, rock me_

 _yeah_

 _i want you to rock me,_

 _rock me, rock me_

 _yeah_

 _I want you to hit the_

 _petal, heavy metal,_

 _show me you care_

 _i want you to rock me,_

 _rock me, rock me_

 _yeah_

When we finished, everyone around us clapped. Me and the girls laughed hugging each other. Then we looked to see that the lined had moved a lot, so all moved quickly up the line. We were asked questions and we answered then truthfully. I looked towards the boys to see Paul looking at me. He nodded his head as if he was complimenting me and the girls. I smiled back him. Then I saw that the boys haven't seen any of what we just did.

I looked at the girls and said, "We got most of the people here's attention, even Paul saw us, but not the boys." They looked disappointed. I know we weren't singing to get their attention but really, who wouldn't want at least one of them to notice you.

Finally, we were a few girls away from them. I was starting to get more nervous so I whispered to my friends, "She's not Afraid?" They nodded quickly. Seems like they are nervous too. This time we are whispering the song, still singing but only to ourselves, literally. We were also doing this a got close together and Monica started. _yeah!aha,1,2,3,4!_

Then I started. _She_ _sneaks_ _out_ _in_ _the_ _middle_ _of_ _the_ _night,_ _yeah._ _Tight_ _dress_ _with_ _the_ _top_ _cut_ _low._ _She_ _addicted_ _to_ _the_ _feeling_ _of_ _letting_ _go,_ _letting_ _go._

We moved closer until I we were next in line. This didn't stop us from singing. Monica started up again. _She walks in and the room just lights up. But she don't want anyone to know, that I'm the only one that gets to take her home, take her home._

 **3rd POV:**

Finally, it was the girls' turn to meet them. Jennifer never let go of Luna's hand and she doesn't let go of the girls, making us looking like a train. Rebecca starts to sing a little louder. _But every time i tell her that I want more, she closes her door._

Louis was the first one. He doesn't look up from the CD but he still speaks. "Hello, love." He signs the CD before passing it on to Zayn who is next to him. Jennifer answer back to him with a smile, "Hello Louis." But he doesn't look up. She sighed. Luna picks up were the song goes with Rebecca in the background. _She's not afraid of all the attention. She's not afraid of running wild. How come she so afraid of falling in love? She's not afraid of scary movies, she likes the way we kiss in the dark, but she;s so afraid of f-f-falling in love, love._

Since Luna was next in line, Louis had hear here and finally looked up, listening to her sing softly but she wasn't aware of it. She wasn't even aware that he was looking at her until she handed her CD and saw that he was looking before saying hello to him. "Hello, love." he said back as he signs it. He then looks at Jennifer but she look away. Jennifer look at Zayn and say, "Hi, Zayn." with a smile. He looks at he and smiles back before saying, "Hey, love. How are you?" She smiled again. " I'm doing good. And you?" she asked as he signs her CD before answering passing the CD to Niall. "I'm doing great. Thanks." Alice continued with the song. _Maybe she's just trying to test see how hard im gonna work. Wanna see if i can really really tell how much she's worth, what your worth._

Alice was next in line so Louis heard her sing too. He tells Zayn, "Listen to them. They are all singing one of our songs." Zayn looks at him before asking, "All of them?" Louis nodded. "Just listen. And tell the boys." Zayn nodded and tells the boys to hear the girls. The girls didn't know what they were saying so it didn't bother them. As the boys continued to sign the girls' CD, the girls continue singing.

 _Monica:Maybe all her friends have told her don't get closer, he'll just break your heart._

 _Alice: But either She sees me and its just so hard, so hard_

 _Rebecca: 'Cause every time i tell her how i feel, she says its not real_

Finally, all five girls are in front of the guys and the guys have heard all of them singing. Then the girls got their CD signed and was about to leave when They boys stopped them.

 **Rebecca's POV:**

"Wait!" A voice said. Me and the girls turned to see Harry standing up and running towards us. I had to hold onto Jennifer before she fell to the floor. When he got to us, he started to speak. "Can you five lovely ladies please stay until the rest of the fans leave? The boys and I would like to talk to you." He said in a low, slow voice.

"Sure."Jennifer said, getting out of her daydream. Harry looked to her and I saw his eyes flash for a second but I couldn't tell what. Does he like her?

"Thanks. You can stand next to Paul." and with that, he jogged back to his seat and went on to signing. We all walked over to Paul and introduced ourselves.

"I saw you guys preform back there." He said, pointing to the location where we had started singing Rock Me. We were worried that he would get mad but all he did was chuckle. "You girls have talent. I have to tell you that." We smiled at him. We waited until the last fan left. Then the boys stood up, stretched, and walked over to us.

When they got to us, they didn't say anything, they just stared. I cleared my throat before asking, "Um, is there a reason as to why you wanted us to stay?" That seem to unfreeze them. Louis then asked, "You guys were singing when you came up to us, why?" He didn't seem mad, just curious.

"Well, we do that when we are nervous, or just for fun." I answered. " We have a YouTube channel and we sing covers for artists."

"Cool." Niall said smiling.

"We want to ask you a favor." Liam said. I looked into his eyes and almost melted. I shook myself out of my daydream to hear him. "You guys are going to concert tonight right?" We nodded. "Cool. What if you can on stage to sing a cover for one of our songs?" He looked hopeful. All of them did. I was shocked. Sing on the 1D stage? I looked at the girls and saw that they were shocked but excited.

I looked at them and nodded. They all broke out a big smile before cheering. They hugged each of us and said that they would see us tonight. Oh my gosh! i cant wait!

 **Hours later: 1D concert**

 **3rd POV:**

Finally, the girls were standing front row, waiting for the boys to come on stage. They were, again, never as hell about going on stage and singing a cover to all the 1D fandom. What would they think of us? Hate, Love, jealous? The questions were going through the girls' heads the whole time making them more nervous than before. They were about to sing again to calm the nerves, but they didn't have time before the introduction came on the big screen. Everyone started screaming.

Then the boy came out with Harry starting the lyrics to Midnight Memories.

"OMG, Harry!" Jenny screamed and the girls around her laughed. Fortunately, he didn't hear her so she didn't get embarrassed.

Hours passed before it was the last song. The girls then started to get nervous again and almost felt like chickening out. They all said it to each other.

"No!" Rebecca exclaimed. "This is a once and a life time opportunity for us and we are not going to walk away from this. Are we clear?" She looked at the girls to see determination on their faces and nodded. They turned their attention back to the stage when they heard Zayn sing the last note to Best Song Ever.

Harry noticed them and smiled, waving at them. It took a lot of Jenny's will power not to squeal. They all waved back at him.

Harry walking over to Liam. "I found them!" He said excited. Liam smiled at the younger boys enthusiasm. "Where are they?" He asked. Harry pointing in the direction where he saw them. "Front row." He said. Liam nodded and went to tell the other boys.

 **Jenny's POV:**

"So, we are not going to leave yet because we have a surprise for all of you." Liam said. "Earlier today we were at met and greet and we heard five people singing our songs. These beautiful girls, we thought, should sing a cover for you guys to see if you think if the are good. For us they are amazing." I blushed and I think all the girls blushed when he said beautiful girls.

"Why don't you girls come up here for us." Zayn then said. "You guys are right over - Aha, found them! front row, on our right." He said pointing over to us. The girls around us were screaming at us an pulling at us. The guards came to us an pulled each of us over the barrier. Me being last, I got the most violence from the girls. My hair was a mess and I felt someone try and take my shoes. Finally I got over. I didn't move cause I started to get a headache from my hair being pulled and it had hurt when my hair was pulled. My head is sensitive so it gives me physical pain from the pulling. The girls ran to me.

"Are you ok, baby?" Alice asked. The others looked concerned. Tears filled my eyes from the pain and I looked at them. "It hurts. They pulled my hair. You know how my hair is sensitive. And a massive headache is forming." I said to them. They gasped. Rebecca ran to the boys who looked at me concerned while the other girls hugged me.

 **Rebecca's POV:**

I ran up onto the stage and to the boys. They all came to me. "Is she ok? What happened?" Harry asked, frantic. The others started to ask to and I couldn't talk.

"Quiet!" I yelled and everyone in the stadium went silent. I looked around. Weird. I looked at the boys and started to explain.

"So when Jenny was going over the barrier, the girls around her were pulling on her hair and clothes. The thing is, when you pull Jenny's hair, it hurts twice as much as it normally should. So she is in great pain and is getting a massive headache. I was wondering if you had some Advil of something else to help her." They looked shocked. I guess they didn't think their fans can be violent.

"I do!" Harry said, going over to where he put his water bottle. He came back with two pills and his water bottle. He didn't stop at us, he just ran off the stage to where Jenny and the girls were. I looked back at Liam, Louis, Niall, and Zayn. They were looking at Jenny in concern before they looked at each other and nodded. Ok?

"What are you about to do?" I asked them.

Liam looked at me and said," Talk to the fans about this," was all he said.

 **Louis' POV:**

I cant believe the fans would do something like this. And to another fan, no less. We have to do something about this.

 **Zayn's POV:**

Do they really need to harass a girl because they are going to meet us? Really? We need to do something about this.

 **Niall's POV:**

Wow, our fans, they... I mean...Just...wow. We need to do something about this.

 **Liam's POV:**

I looked at the fans who had hurt Jenny. Why would they do that? Well lets find out.

"So, many of you in the back might not know what is happening. Well one of the five girls that were going to sing a cover of one of our songs got hurt by the fans around her." There were many gasps from the stands. " Id like to know why it seems necessary to hurt a fellow fan? If you feel jealous, then don't take action upon it. Cause we don't anyone to be hurt. Alright?" I asked. There was a huge 'alright' back and I smiled. I looked to see the rest of the girls coming onto stage with Harry. Jenny looked a lot better now. I walked up to them. "You feel better?" I asked Jenny.. She smiled up at me and nodded.

"Well why not introduce yourself and tell what song your going to sing" I told them giving Rebecca my mic. She blushed but thanked me.

 **Luna's POV:**

"Hi guys" I said to the crowd and they answered back. Woah." So we are 5 to 1. We have a YouTube channel to all that don't know. My name is Luna."

"My name is Jennifer."

"My name is Monica."

"My name is Rebecca.'

"And my name is Alice."

I started again. "It means a lot to us that the boys would let us sing at their concert and we are a huge fan of theirs."

Jenny started. "They song we are singing is More Than This by them and I hope you enjoy it." Alice grabbed her guitar from a guard and we all sat down like they boys would do when singing Little Things.

 **3rd POV:**

Alice started to play and the stadium goes wild. Then Rebecca started.

 _I'm broken,do you hear me?_

 _i'm blinded , 'cause you are everything i see._

 _i'm dancin' alone, I'm praying_

 _that your heart would just turn around_

 _And as i walk up to your door,_

 _my head turns to face the floor,_

 _'cause i cant look you in the eyes and say,_

Jenny starts her part with Alice in the background. They boys looked shocked and everyone was singing along with the girls.

 _When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,_

 _it just dont feel right,_

 _'cause i can love you more than this, yeah,_

 _When he lays you down,_

 _I might just die inside,_

 _it just don't feel right,_

 _'Cause i can love you more than this, can love you more than this._

Jenny dropped out and it was only Alice with some parts with Rebecca too.

 _If i'm louder, would see me?_

 _would you lay down_

 _in me arms and rescue me?_

 _'Cause we are the same_

 _you save me_

 _when you leave its gone again._

They both stopped and it was only Monica singing

 _And then i see you on the street_

 _in his arms , i get weak_

 _my body fails, i'm on my knees, prayin'_

All the girls sing the next part making a beautiful harmony

 _When he opens arms and holds you close tonight,_

 _it just don't feel right_

 _'cause i can love you more than this, yeah,_

 _when he lays you down,_

 _i might just die inside_

 _it just don't feel right,_

 _'Cause i can love you more than this_

Luna starts then with a few parts parts with Rebecca in the background

 _yeah, i've never had the words to say,_

 _but now i'm asking to stay_

 _for a little while inside my arms_

 _and as you close you eyes tonight,_

 _i pray that you will see the light,_

 _That's shining from the stars about_

 _(And I say)_

Rebecca then sang

 _When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,_

 _it just don't feel right_

 _'cause i can love you more than this,_

Luna then went really high and everyone screamed, cheering the girls on

 _'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah_

Then all the girls came together to sing the last part together.

 _when he lays you down,_

 _i might just die inside_

 _it just don't feel right,_

 _'Cause i can love you more than this, yeah,_

 _When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,_

 _it just don't feel right_

 _'Cause i can love you more than this, yeah_

 _When he lays you down,_

 _i might just die inside(oh, yeah)_

 _it just dint feel right_

 _'Cause i can love you more than this,_

 _can love you more than this_

When they finished, everyone screamed. The girls all had tears running down their face and stared at the crowd in awe. The girls came together ad hugged, just like how the boys would. One Direction walked to the girls and hugged them, telling them that they did amazing.

Nothing could make the girls day any better.

 **ok maybe that was a horrible ending but oh well. Hope you like it :3**


End file.
